Lord and Master
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out her true master is alive, and he learns something he never knew about her? HieixKurama ON HOLD NOT FORGOTTEN!


Chapter 1 New beginnings

A cat demon perched and looked over a dog demon's shoulder. The dog held a orb that could see anything, "So you really were Yoko Kurama's pet?"

"If you want to call it that."

"If you were so loyal to him, than why'd he leave you?" The cat demon shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. And apparenly in his new form he doesn't even remember me. After the odd hundred years of service. I mean nothing. Hell, he probably doesn't even know I'm in damn slavery!" When Yoko Kurama had left her at the camp, and when he had fallen, she was easy pickings. Her kind were saught after. They were able to pull over one hundred times their weight, and could only eat around fifty pounds of food every day, and still be in good condition. The region they used to live in demanded a lot of physical strength on very little food. The dog demon hid her object they had heard their master come in. He roughly grabbed the both of them by their collars, he spoke with a slight accent, "You're supposed to be working! Not sitting around chit chattin'! I have fields to be plowed! Their not going to plow themselves!" The cat demon was used to the harsh treatment, but even Yoko Kurama treated her better than this!

Yuskay gave a yawn and stretched, "So tell us binki for brains, why in the seven hells did you think it was necessary to haul my ass out of bed. At oh say...five o'clock IN THE GOD FORSAKEN MORNING!!!!" Koenma sat there calmly, used to the half demon's antics, "You're going to bust an illegal slavery operation. In this case freeing plow demons. They have been obtained in illegal ways, none have lisences, and very few have identification as to who they actually belong to. They range from numbers to what I would take the initials of their demon owners."

"And why is this illegal?"

"Because Yuskay. A lot of them are servants to demon lords who, let's say, were going to butcher every one in their paths to get their pets back. Yuskay this would probably go over your head, but alot of them are saught after, rare breeds. These plow demons are basically worked from day until night. Fed barely anything, while these masters reek the rewards. It was only until I offered to get their pets back did they relent in their war paths."

"So what are your orders?"

"Free all the plow demons and make sure they all get back to their respectable owners. I will warn you the head master has alot of S class guards. They will kill you."

"And since when is this any different than the other suicide missions you've sent us on?"

"Because Yuskay, he stands to loose millions in Malikai dollars, and the gaurds he has are the more vicious ones he has. They will do anything to stop you."

"And when do we leave?"

"In a few hours." Yuskay turned around and began to mutter foul words to the baby god, Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder, "This is to prevent war after all."

"Yea, and another war will break out. And it will between me and Kaiko. Why can't she simply understand that I have to go sometimes?" He let out sigh and continued on his way.

"588 I comand you do get to your feet!" The whip was laid on her again, the cat demon had no more strength to go on. She had done this for about twenty years, she had lived longer than most had. If only that ward was off of her....... Another crack of the whip, and before another could be laid, someone had stopped him, "Kalic! You are damaging the head master's prized plower! You had better stop what you are doing this instant!" The cross straps were loosed, the chains that insured she would only walk were taken off, "Yui! What the seven hells are you doing! You can't take them off when she's like this!"

"You will be in no better shape if you don't shut up!" The bridle was taken off, and the breast collar removed. She even removed the polls. She offered the girl some water, "You over worked her you fool! If head master finds out, you'll be sorry! Come Kai, your done for the day."

"She is not!" The girl Yui shot him a look and her power surged, her eyes turning like that of a lizard. Yui was very pretty but she could be very ugly when she wanted, her voice was deepening, "What I say goes! I am head masters pet! If you want to challenge me go ahead!"

"But what about my field! Head master will kill me!" The girl's features changed back to normal. Blue energy surrounded Kai, and she turned back into a normal cat demon, not a saber tooth looking one, bend on a war path. "Really not my problem."

"That's it! If another baseball sized bug tries to even think about eating me, I'll burn this whole forest down!"

"Yuskay, calm down."

" 'Yuskay, calm down' calm down my ass! That thing we just killed tried to suck my brain out of my head!" Kuwabara just couldn't resist, "Well than he'd be pretty sorry. He wouldn't get anything." Yuskay turned around and slugged him, Kurama made a quiet movement and pointed to two demon girls picking wild herbs. One was a cat crossed with a bird of some sort, and one was a dog demon. Yuskay whispered, "What should we do? Kill them?"

"Yuskay. There is no need for that. Their only children. Not guards."

"Their near the compound, they could easily run and alert them!"

"No Yuskay."

Yui began to treat her raw wounds, "Master will not be happy in the least. Kalic will be lucky if he lives." The girl was never flinching. Yui had to ask, "Why do you never beg or plead? Why do you never flench?"

"I was once a fierce warrior of a race that no longer exists. Yoko Kurama found me, and refrained my fighting. But he to fell to the same fate."

"You could easily excape!"

"I am a follower. You give an order I will follow through. I found it so much easier." Than she sensed something, 'Foxy? No it can't be you're dead and buried. Well dead at least.' Later that night there was a disterbance. A guard burst into the healer cabin, shouting, "Move the slaves! We're being raided!" Yui went to her and took off the ward, "Yui?"

"Go and run.

"But, but-"

"No buts. Go and find where you belong." Yui ran outside tempting to set more slaves free. Kal looked at her wolf friend, "In the woods, they can't find us there!" They bolted from the cabin. Only to be stopped by a rather hidious creature, "Hey there no need to run." Kal bared her fangs and hissed. Apparently this thing had a name, "Kuwabara what did you find?"

"Found two pretty girls, Urimeshi." The guy came out of the woods.


End file.
